


Под твоей кожей

by MsAda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: Очень меланхоличный обмен телами. Братья Винчестеры с тонким налетом винцеста.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 10





	Под твоей кожей

Сэм скучает по брату.  
То есть, вот он, Дин, рядом: недовольно ворчит, потирая ушибленный лоб; с отвращением смотрит в тарелку, полную салата; морщится, растирая виски; тренируется до одурения, чтобы как-то освоиться в новых… условиях.  
И стебется над Сэмом: распробовавшим вдруг сладкое, вытанцовывающим на цыпочках возле книжного стеллажа, медитирующим до звона в ушах, лишь бы справиться с непривычным уровнем чертового тестостерона.  
Обижается на “чувак, у тебя вкусовые рецепторы как у девчонки, шоколад, боже, Дин, шоколад!” Подает книгу с полки, как тогда, когда Сэм был ребенком. Задирает и провоцирует, пока Сэм не слетает с катушек – один раз, другой и четвертый – пока младший брат все-таки не привыкает удерживаться в берегах.  
Дин во всех отношениях рядом, кроме того, что какая-то его часть – слишком близко.  
Сэм не слышит больше его голоса. Интонации опознаются, но тембр слишком неправильный. А Сэм… сам человек слышит себя иначе, чем все остальные.  
Он скучает по голосу Дина.  
Он скучает по запаху брата. Это странно, Сэм никогда раньше даже не замечал его – кроме вони носков, перегара, кисловатого пота болезни и крови из свежих ран. Остальное: машинное и оружейное масло, бургеры, кожа куртки, аромат салона Импалы, это есть, но Сэм больше не слышит во всем этом нот запаха Дина.  
От самого Дина пахнет теперь тоньше и тише, не так, чтобы неприятно, даже смутно знакомо, но это не Дин. Однажды Сэм, зажмурившись, сравнивал запах на собственной только что снятой рубашке – и на старой рубашке, которую носил Дин. И ни то, ни другое не могло принести ему радости, не давало ему ощущения дома.  
Он не мог прикоснуться к брату.  
Он не мог заглянуть в глаза Дину.  
Там, в зеркале, появлялось совершенно другое лицо, мимика, не совместная с лучиками смешливых морщинок, разбегающихся к вискам, выражение, ничего не имеющее с напряженной любовью и требовательностью Дина.  
Сэм все больше теперь ненавидел свой облик.  
Отшатывался назад, когда брат задевал его мельком.  
Объяснялся все больше жестами, чем словами.  
Может, несколько начал злоупотреблять свежим одеколоном, может, начал отводить взгляд.  
Он и так не любил себя, а теперь…  
Впрочем, ведь оставалась работа.  
– Остригись ты уже, – говорил Сэм с досадой. – Если лезут в глаза.  
– А когда мы вернемся назад?  
– Отрастут, ничего.  
– Ты-то как-то справлялся.  
– Это было непросто, – признается Сэм, – я на принцип шел, помнишь же.  
– Разве я не могу все, что может мой младший братишка? – ухмыляется Дин совершенно не подходящим для таких вот ухмылок лицом.  
– Слишком долго учиться, опасно. Когда в бою хватают за волосы, это и впрямь хреново.  
Впрочем, все еще были кошмары.  
– Вот, выпей, – кухня, два часа темной ночи. – Виски сделает хуже, даже если заснешь.  
– Травы?  
– Сбор от Миссури еще. Он мне даже тогда помогал.  
– Не берет меня это дерьмо, – ворчит Дин, тяжело укладывая бесконечные руки на стол, вымотанный, усталый.  
– Точно. Дай-ка мне виски, – Сэм меняет стакан на чашку и с сомнением смотрит сквозь янтарную жидкость. – Тебе ведь он помогает?  
Виски действует лучше, чем травы теперь. Травы лучше, чем виски – для Дина. Сны привычные, страхи давно навязшие, дерьмо – Сэмово. Тело только совсем не его, и реакция нервной системы – иная. Так что все как впервые, и Сэм воет в подушку, и орет, и корчится от горя и страха. Пока не приходит брат.

Много всякого.  
Дин смеется: серьезно, попробуй “волшебные пальчики, просто пять минут, Сэмми, почувствуй”. И Сэм пробует, и привычная теперь уже ломота в пояснице медленно отпускает.  
Много мелкого. “Дин, не роняй на грудь голову. Ноги пошире расставь. Спать в машине не так уж и плохо, но если ты заснешь вот так скрючившись, мигрень будет до вечера”. Дин бурчит что-то тихо. “Уже, Дин?”. Уже, ну конечно. Таблетки, простой массаж… “Слишком слабо, Сэм”. – “Точно, извини. Забыл, что твои руки слабее, усилие нужно большее”. – “Хэй!” – “Ну, чувак, без обид”. – “Нет: хэй! Здорово… Вот так, Сэмми, ей-Богу… так здорово…”  
Много глупого или интимного.  
"Ты не можешь есть больше свинину, чувак. Мне не веришь – таблетки возьми и единственный раз проверь"  
Много тайного – больше уже не тайного.  
“Значит, мужики, Сэм? Я не знал”. “Это личное, Дин. Я не… я выбрал. Мужчины... тоже, но это не важно, если”... – “Сэмми, не тоже. Скорее девчонки – тоже”. “Я хотел быть нормальным. Закрой эту тему, окей?”  
Дин глядит на него, и косинка в глазах придает ему вид лукавый и ведьминский. Дин глядит на красивого парня у барной стойки – не полностью во вкусе Сэма, но красивого. Дин как бы невзначай прикрывает курткой пах чуть ли не по колени.

Много поисков способа снять к чертям это проклятие. Много злобы и много досады. Много тоски в смирении.  
Дин пьян в дым – всего с нескольких шотов текилы, он все еще не привычен. Дин глядит в потолок – тот, должно быть, вращается – и медленно говорит:  
– Знаешь, Сэмми, столько было желающих нарядиться в мясные костюмчики производства Винчестер… верно?  
– Верно.  
Сэм садится с ним рядом, опускает тяжелую руку на грудь, растирает. Ему было легче, когда брат делал так, может быть, и теперь? Память тела – ведь должна она быть? Хоть какая-то польза должна в этом быть?  
– Я… Сэмми. Если уж невозможно оставить себе свою тушку, это… лучший мой вариант.  
Он кладет руку Сэму на грудь.  
Память тела – фигня. Сэму легче. По-прежнему так вот – легче.  
– Я скучаю, – он шепчет почти. Признается неловко. И слезы в глазах, ну что сделать…  
– Тссс… Я рядом, братишка. Я прямо в тебе, Сэмми. Сэм-ми…  
Сэм скучает по запаху Дина. Когда брат его обнимает, ему кажется, он может чувствовать этот запах – правильно. Общий запах, в котором с трудом, но улавливаются настоящие, нужные ноты.  
– Ну надо же, – через силу смеется Сэм, – сколько девиц мечтало поиметь тело Дина Винчестера, а досталось…

Много нежности в том, как в итоге они прощаются.

Хитрый прищур раскосых глаз Дина все еще посылает в нокаут и барменов, и официанток.  
Теплый взгляд травянисто-зеленых глаз Сэма так же внушает доверие жертвам или свидетелям.

Дин порой извиняется – делом, не жестом, – что так не берег свое тело. За больные на смену погоды колени и за поясницу, за расшатанную гормональную систему и не слишком здоровую печень. Сэм смеется, что снова донашивает за старшим братом – молча просит прощения за то, что демоном трачен.  
Дин тоже скучает по Сэму. Иногда смотрит в зеркало без выражения, трогает отражение.  
Но много жизнестойкости их неуемной Винчестеровской в том, что они осваиваются.

Когда Джек возвращается и тупо щелкает пальцами, Сэм минуту стоит, покачиваясь. Вроде, он не намного и выше, но голова кружится страшно.  
Обживают родные тела куда легче, быстрее. Дин набрасывается на мясо, Сэм глядит на него, наслаждаясь покоем в душе. Да и приемный сын перетягивает на себя основное внимание, Сэм глядит на него, и все мало, Дин посматривает на Каса… Они счастливы оба, и то, что скребет нечасто, вряд ли стоит внимания.

– Я скучаю по тебе, Сэм.  
В спальне Сэма темно и не видно их лиц и тел. Дин касается его груди своей тяжкой рукой, Сэм вдыхает их запах. Неясно – и не важно – кто где.  
– Я с тобой, Дин. Я прямо в тебе.  
– Ты всегда там.


End file.
